


Old and New

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 40ish year old percy, 90ish year old scanlan, Gen, No Dialogue, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Vox Machina campaign, mighty nein campaign, nott is there but being stealthy, percy pov, this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: mongolman101  asked: An old and tired Percy, with a still sprightly and excitable Scanlan meet a young (by comparison), but still tired Caleb, and a sprightly and excitable Mollymauk.





	Old and New

Percy hasn’t a clue why he let Scanlan talk him into coming along to Wildemount to visit Taryon, when the gnome himself clearly never really liked the man, but he isn’t going to argue with him. It’s an exhausting affair to argue with him, as even at 90 he acts the same as he did before they retired, while Percy himself in his 40′s has gotten slower, not in intellect of course but in other matters, but Scanlan tends to use that to his advantage sometimes for what he wants. 

It’s greatly unfair. 

It’s also incredibly unfair that Scanlan sidetracked them, making them stop to speak to some strangers, multiple of which left for their own business instead of talk to them. 

The tiefling is loud and obnoxious, with no sense of personal space. Percy is fairly sure that Mollymauk, as he called himself, is trying to test him. He isn’t fond of it either way, though unsurprisingly Scanlan gets along wonderfully with him. Percy notices however, not without being slightly more mature and calm about whatever the two decide to converse about. 

The human, Caleb, is more pleasant. Younger than Percy but not by much. He feels a bit of a kinship with him, though he does not share in the wizards magic interest. There was another person standing with Caleb at one point, but next he looked they weren’t there. Percy refrains from mentioning them as he and Caleb talk, as far from whatever shenanigans Mollymauk might pull Scanlan into. 

Caleb’s conversational topics unfortunately seem heavily geared on magical practices instead of the scientific, and occasionally he will sigh, looking off to the side as he mutters something too low for Percy to pick up. He’s an odd one, but much more enjoyable then Mollymauk would be, he’s sure. 

Both of them do their best to ignore Scanlan go past them, encased in a magically enclosed ball, that Mollymauk chases right after. Percy doesn’t explain, and Caleb doesn’t ask. They do stop to watch the both of them exchange magic laced words that cut like knives, but even during that Caleb’s focus will drift and Percy will look but see nothing. 

Mollymauk is clearly goading and encouraging Scanlan into the ridiculous theatrics, and lacking much conversation left to have with Caleb that isn’t magic based, Percy thinks its best to be on their way to Taryon’s estate. 

Percy goes to fetch him from the tiefling, and when he turns back to say farewell to Caleb the shorter person, a young looking female halfling it looks like, has returned to his side. He was sure she had different clothes, or at least hid her face in a cloak, but he could have mistaken. 

Scanlan says goodbye to all three of them as he drops his sphere spell, while Percy makes it a point to wish Caleb a good rest of the day as they leave. 

When they get to Tary’s estate, Percy feels as though something on his person is missing, or he is lighter somehow, but he can’t figure out what. 

No matter, it was probably just pleasant conversation making him feel a bit better about the day.  


End file.
